


Again

by LadyAvalon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Sparring to see who tops, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAvalon/pseuds/LadyAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud is teaching Sora to fight. Sephiroth approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> I must warn people that my Sora muse is pretty promiscuous. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just let them play.
> 
> Also, pretty sure this was the first fanfic I ever posted online.

"Again, Sora"

Sora huffed. When he'd asked Cloud for classes (being so thoroughly trounced at the Coliseum had been humiliating beyond belief), he had imagined learning some fancy moves, some hints on how to beat the other opponents, maybe getting to spar, some manly bonding, seeing Cloud without that ridiculous cloak... But all he had received was to repeat the same moves over and over and over again.

"Again, Sora"

Sora ground his teeth and kept the angry retort behind them. Cloud smirked at him, arms crossed over his chest, and such nice arms too...

"Again, Sora"

This time the smirk was full blown and Sora lost it. With a growl he launched himself at Cloud, Keyblade swinging. He didn't even get one hit in before Cloud unsheathed the monstrosity he called sword. Cloud let Sora keep the offensive for all of 30 seconds before turning the tables. He came at Sora in a flurry of blows, faster than Sora could see, but somehow his body reacted without his mind interfering and he managed to deflect them all.

By the time Cloud stopped, he was panting with a proud look upon his face. Sora was grinning from ear to ear, covered in sweat and with even his spikes drooping in exhaustion.

"That was awesome!!!" he whooped.

“That was how I learnt" Cloud nodded

"Tomorrow, then?" Sora asked eagerly. Cloud let one of his rare true smiles shine through.

"Tomorrow" he promised. Sora whooped again before planting a kiss on Cloud' lips (and even slipped a bit of tongue). Cloud pushed him away good naturedly and Sora ran off calling out for Riku.

A pair of arms slipped around Cloud's waist.

"How long have you been watching?" He asked softly.

"Long enough." The silky voice from behind him answered, pulling him back to rest against that strong chest. "You're a good teacher."

"I had a good teacher too." he smiled. He could FEEL the smirk as Sephiroth pushed him away, Masamune at the ready.

"Again, Strife"

"Oh, you are SO begging for it..." Cloud growled as he launched his attack. Sephiroth parried so that they were nearly in each other's face.

"Not yet, but maybe if you win this match…" he whispered with a sensual smile, before pushing Cloud off again and taking the offensive.


End file.
